Digimon Xros Adventure
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: A new gang of Teenagers gets sent into the Digital World. They now venture off and meet new people along the way. With the help of Liollmon beside Tagami, he and his friends with fight to protect the Digital World. I don't own Digimon, i only own my OCs. this is during the events of Xros Wars and my OCs won't meet Taiki right away but will later in the story. No flames please.injoy


**I don't own Digimon Xros Wars or its several amazing franchises. I do however own my OCs especially Tagami Kyuma, Stella Lena, and Gen Ichiga and others. Please no flames, but please review, enjoy. **

**/Digital field speech/**

**Ch. 1 Going to the digital World**

It was normal day as another teen was sleeping away in bed on a Thursday morning. Tagami Kyuma was another regular fifteen year old teenage kid that loved sports, games, and the simple things. Tagami was the younger brother of two sisters, one that's in collage and the other that's is the sixteen in the eleven grade. His dad was on a business trip traveling the world and was in America.

"Tagami, are you still asleep. Come on your going to be late to school again" Marie, Tagami's mom called. Hearing the call,Tagami immediately jumped out of bed and got dressed. Tagami Had spiky brown hair, has brown eyes and tan skin. He putted on a range shirt with a lion icon on it, a red unzipped jacket, tan cargo pants, gray gloves, and black shoes. He walks to the door and on the door knob his favorite black and white goggles on the door knob.

He puts it on around his head and walked down stairs to the living room. Laying on the coach was his backpack and his basketball. He grabbed them headed out the door.

"Man oh man I'm late" Tagami said running as fast as he can to his school. After dodging cars,running pass people, he finally made it inside his high school. Walking through the hallways he went to his locker to place his basketball inside but having trouble as always putting it inside. Somehow he got it in by force and ran to his history classroom. He stood outside the room and slowly opened the door entering the room. Everyone had there attention on him. The teacher Miss. Harakai also turned her attention off the chalkboard looking at him.

"Mr. Kyuma, please tell me why your late, give me a reason why I shouldn't put you in detention, again" She asked.

"..."

"well" She asked again waiting for an answer. Tagami scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled.

"I got held up" Tagami replied.

"Held up in what" She asked again crossing her arms.

***chuckles***

"Sleeping" He answered truthfully.

"Uh huh, Yeah why don't you hold yourself in detention" She said turning back around to the chalkboard.

"Also you will write a hundred essay on the chalkboard, now take you seat Kyuma" She said then continued teaching her lessons to the other kids.

"_She so hates me" _Tagami thought to himself taking his normal seat putting his head down. A few passed of boredom for Tagami. Until some passed a note to him that said; To: Tagami. Tagami opened the note and read it and read.

"_Do you want to met up later today Tagami. _

_From your friend Stella._

Tagami looked in the middle of the class to see a girl with somewhat of a tomboy attire and she secretly waved to not attract attention to the teacher. She had black hair that was clearly dyed with red highlights on her bangs, wears a blue and white shirt with a key icon on it, black skinny jeans, white shoes. She also had a one yellow wristband a had a round medallion around her neck.

Tagami then written and passed it back down. When she read the note, she looked back at him and eye smiled.

Several hours passed and Tagami was waiting outside the school waiting for Stella.

"Man she always doe's this" Tagami whined.

"What do you mean by that" Stella said from behind.

"Uh nothing, so where too" Tagami asked waiting to drop it.

"Wait I just remembered aren't you supposed to be in detention" She remembered.

"Please did you actually think I was actually going to stay" he ranted.

"Actually yes" She commented.

"Well for the past six years you still don't know me very well" Tagami replied.

"Your so bad" She said.

"Lets go" Tagami said.

**34 minutes later: in the middle of Tokyo**

Tagami and Stella were now just walking through the streets and Tagami was just sightseeing and Stella was just following beside him.

"What are you starring at Tagami" Stella asked.

"Nothing just the buildings, the trees, the people. You know just checking my surroundings, keeps you going" Tagami replied.

"You know Tagami, your weird" Stella told him.

"Sorry" He simply said.

"Don't, I like that about you" She assured.

Tagami wasn't expecting her to say that and simply smiled. They continued walking until someone was calling Tagami.

"I...Finally found you Tagami-Kun. Just give me a minute to catch my breath" He said while panting heavily. The boy had short black spiky hair, a red vest with a white shirt underneath, brown pants, white sneaker. He was also the same age as Stella and Tagami.

"You know you don't have to call me Tagami 'Kun'" Tagami assured.

"I know, but as a equal rival I must show respect. By the way you own me another sparring match Kyuma" Gen said trying to reason with Tagami.

"Sorry Gen, but Tagami and I have planes" Stella Proclaimed.

"No Tagami-Kun has to fight me now"! Gen Exclaimed.

Basicly the two teens were in a full blown argument while Tagami speechless and pretty much had nothing to say, so he decided to not get into this one.

**/Someone, please help me/**

"What" Tagami said astonished.

**/I'm...I'm fading away/**

"Who are you, Where are you"? Tagami asked.

Stella and Gen had there attention to Tagami thinking that he was talking to one of them.

"Uh Tagami, who are you talking too" Stella asked now worried.

Tagami was now looking around trying to find the voice.

**/You can hear me?/**

"Tell me where are you" Tagami yelled.

**/Quick, look above you/ **

Tagami immediately looked up. What he saw just unbelievable. There was actual truck in the middle of a building. There was no sign of glass or nothing. The building that the car was within didn't even look destroyed. Gen and Stella saw what Tagami was looking at and was just as surprised as he was.

"That's just impossible" Gen said.

"Yeah and it's right above us, how did we miss that" Stella retorted.

**/Quick, move out of the way!/**

As the unknown voice yelled the car above them was coming down. Tagami then tackled both Stella and Gen saving his and their lives on the ground.

"Thanks Tagami" Stella said rubbing her head.

"Nice reflexes Tagami, I owe you one big time" Gen thanked.

**/At least I've done one last good thing before my time./ **The voice chuckled.

"Tell me where you are so I can help you" Tagami urgently asked.

"Tagami who are you talking too" Stalla asked.

"You guys can't hear him, his voice is clear as day" Tagami turned to the two other teens.

"Uh who's voice I don't hear anything" Gen told him. The whole area was going out of control.

**/I'm in some kind of ally, I think I can see you./**

Tagami then quickly figured out where the voice was coming from and ran into the nearby ally. Tagami then sees a small digital data version of a golden lion cub with red fur on top of his head. He also had a green crystal charm necklace. The digital lion cub was just laying on it's side. Tagami then carefully picked him up with both his hands.

**/well you find me, i'm glad. I really don't know how much I got left to live/**

"No hang on, you can make it" Tagami said.

Gen and Stella was now behind Tagami sees him looking down at his hands, starring at nothing.

"Tagami what's going on" Gen asked.

"He needs are help" Tagami replied.

"Who! Who are you talking about!" Gen and Stella exclaimed.

"You don't see him in my hands" Tagami turned showing them. They were looking at his hands and saw nothing.

"Tagami there's nothing..." Stella said but was cut off by Tagami.

"He needs help. He's the one that warned me about the falling car, I can't leave him" Tgami retorted.

**/Give up, they can't hear or see me yet, it's only you. I'm running out of time, visions blurring/**

"No, you can't die on me" Tagami yelled. Many visions yet on inside his head about his lost cousin that he lost to a car accident when they were younger. Even as cousins, Tagami and him looked alike in many ways.

"I can't let the same thing happen again, not again" Tagami continued while tearing up. This hit Stella pretty hard and decided to go with it and agree with him. She crawled next too him and looked at his hands, trying to see that Tagami is talking about. She then could see some tiny sparks in Tagami's gray gloved hands.

"_There is something there" _Stella thought.

**/Your making me cry while I'm dieing man, it touching that you care this much. You softhearted chomp./ **

"You too, while you were dying you decide to help warn us" Tagami softly said.

**/We've both got a lion's heart, huh./**

"I guess your right" Tagami agreed. Just then a bright light shinned in front of the three teens and within it was a strange orange device.

"What the" Tagami said. Then a different deep voice was heard.

**/Boy, do you wish to save this life\ **

"Y-Yes" Tagami answered. As he said that a the same device appeared before him.

**/What is your name, child\**

"Tagami, Tagami Kyuma" He answered.

**/Take this Digivice Xros Loader then, and save your friends\**

When the deep voice was gone, everything returned to reality and Tagami grabbed the Device and it changed to Orange and white with a 'V' in the center and a spin button. After that, Tagami and his two companions found themselves falling through a portal everything was digital like with different colors everywhere.

Moments passed and Tagami waken up and found himself and friends on plain field of grass.

"Where are we" Tagami question.

"Tagami what did you do" Gen asked.

"Don't blame him, he was doing what he though was right, so shut up. Even thought i'm kinda wondering that myself" Stella said.

**/Great, your in the Digital World. Hang tight, i'll be there soon./**

"Your okay" Tagami said happily.

"Is that the voice you were talking about" Stella asked. Tagami nodded saying yes. Stella the stuck her tongue out at Gen. Gen had a whatever look and looked at the strange device Tagami was holding.

"Yeah this is him" tagami answered.

"Thank you, Thank you, I feel so much better. Not only that, I feel so much stronger, thanks to you. This must be the Xros Loaders work I heard about" the voice said throught the Xros Loader.

"Xros Loader?" Tagami question.

Moments later a loud bang went off behind them and many giant gorilla's appeared with cannons on their arms. Gen then found a way of saying something stupid.

"Ahh It's Godzilla"! Gen yelled.

"That's the giant lizard moron" Stella yelled correcting him.

"Ahh It's King Kongila! Gen made up.

"Just shut up" Stella told him.

"Those are Gorillamon, Tagami get ready" The voice said.

Seconds later a giant black lion with red eyes jumped in front of the gorillamon's.

"More human flees, this time I won't lose. I kill you all" He yelled.

"Tagami, summon me now" The voice yelled.

"How"?

"Speak from your heart and say Reload" he said.

"Uh, Reload" Tagami commanded. Just then another bright light shinned and a red beam of light hit the ground and reveal a golden lion cub that had some muscles on his front and back legs, had a green crystal necklace around his neck and red hair on his head.

"He won't protect you varmint" the giant humanoid gray lion yelled.

"It's been a long time, MadLeomon" The cub lion said.

"Whoa" the three teen said.

"Damn you, this time i'll tear you too pieces so you'll stay died" Mad Leomon said.

"So cool, just who are you" Tagami asked.

"I know cool right, the name's Liollmon, and Tagami, your my partner" Liollmon introduced.

MadLeomon swung claws at the lion cub but Liollmon dodged moving out of the way. Liollmon the charged and jumped up at Mad leomon face.

"Leo Claw" He yelled scratching the giant humanoid lion's face leaving marks on his face.

"Damn you, attack now, kill him" Mad Leomon commanded his very few army. All six on the Gorillamon's dove in the fight ready to attack the lion cub.

"Did you really think I was alone, Attack now" Liollmon ordered.

"Bunny blast"! A Terriermon that looks like a small bunny with very long ears and a puppy's face shouted, shooting bullet sized shots from it's mouth aiming for the hole inside the cannons. He shot at each one and they all turned into data. Knowing what Mad Leomon would do, Terriermon and Liollmon absorbed the data before his could.

"Critcal bite"! Liollmon yelled aiming for MadlLeomon's vitals and greatly harming him. Mad Leomon yelled in pain then backfisted the lion cub sending him back a few feet. Liollmon injuriously got back on fours take a lot damage from MadLeomon. Tagami then ran up too Liollmon supporting him.

"Thanks Tagami" Liollmon thanked.

"You lowly human, I'll kill you this" MadLeomon yelled.

"_This time, does he mean there are other humans here" _Tagami thought.

"Tagami I need to Digivolve to beat him, I need your strength" Liollmon asked.

"I'll do what I can" Tagami answered.

"Alright, press the middle button and say Digi-Xros" Liollmon commanded.

"Alright Digi-Xros" Tagami said. Both Liollmon and Terriermon evolved into there Champions forms.

"Liollmon Digivolve to...Liamon" Now Liamon into a full grown lion with a prideful mane.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon" Now into a Gun Bunny wearing pants and has guns on his hands.

"Lets attack together" Liamon said.

"Right" Gargomon agreed.

"Thunder of Kings" Liamon yelled charging and releases a large amounts of Electricity at MadLeomon.

"Gargo Laser" Gargomon yelled shooting rapidly at Mad Leomon. Both attack strikes at the same time at MadLeomon began to vanish.

"I'll get you next time you brats and your digimon too" He said was finally gone, for now.

Moments later Liamon and Gargomon turned back into Liollmon and Terriermon. Both digimon were very fond to Tagami and his friends.

"So, what now" Tagami asked Liollmon.

"Well, I am your partner now. That means i'll follow you to the end" Liollmon explains.

"Oh, okay I'd love an adventure" Tagami said putting his arms behind his head with a big grin on his face.

"Hellooo, Tagami what about going home. We can't stay here forever, what about our parents. They might be worried about us right about know" Gen exclaimed.

"I'd love an adventure too Tagami, but for once Gen's right we can't stay here that long. We need to find a way out. Also if we can, find a way back in" Stella said.

"Oh your right, it does seem like we're going to be here for a while though" Tagami pointed out.

"I guess" Both Stella and Gen agreed.

"As long as we're by your Tagami, we'll help and accompany you. Your are our Tamer" Liollmon and Terriermon said similarly smiling.

"Thanks guys. Alright do you guys have any good usual spots" Tagami asked with Ben and Stella agreeing on the question.

"I was about to die so I pretty much for got mine" Liollmon said.

"There a nearby village here, we can start there" Terriermon Informed.

"Alright, lets head to the village" Tagami said heading the wrong way.

"Tagami, the village is the other way" Terriermon called out. Tagami then ran back to the other and started walking to where terriermon was pointing to the visible nearby village.

"I Know, I know I just wanted to go that way, but okay" Tagami lied.

Everybody started laughing and heading toward the village along Liollmon and Terriermon beside Tagami and Gen and Stella not far behind.

A few yards away on a cliff a girl with long brown hair, wearing a lavender shirt and a light pink jack, and black femal pants, was watching the entire fight and meet and greeting of the three newcomers. Her partners was a rookie Lopmon, female-like Flamedramon, and rookie Gabumon. The girl's name was Skyla Ichima.

"This will be interesting" Skyla said.

Above her on a different chiff was a boy with spiky black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, wearing a unzipped black jacket with the sleeves torn off, a yellow T-shirt, black jack pants, and brown boots. His partners was both Cyberdramon and BlackWarGrowlmon. The boys name is Ryuu Keesler.

"Another one, that makes six. I wonder if there are any others" He asked himself then walking off.

**That's all for now, this is my three time making a digimon fic. I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a review. Until the next chapter, alright peace. **


End file.
